chaos_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 1
We began our first session at the gates of the Keep on the Borderlands. To the south evil reigned. The captain of the guard greeted the group and directed them to the tavern. There they encountered two other groups of adventurers and learned some things about the town. Shedinn played a masterful tune and the crowd enjoyed his playing. Finn the bar keep paid for drinks and room and board for the first night. The barmaids beat off the advances of Garren. They met Burr, a less than intelligent halfling rogue and Kilborn, a strong dwarven fighter. Picking up some rumors, the party followed up on them and found out that there was a bounty for turning in goblin ears. 5 SP each, paid by the captain of the guard. You also found that a merchant had gone missing with a supposed shipment of weapons for the guard. Moving out early the following morning, the party was attacked by a roving band of kobolds. They were a tough fight, hitting hard, but going down easily. Backing off to take a break, the party was attacked again by a group of goblins. Three were put to sleep and tied up. One seemed smarter than the rest and offered to guide the party to the hobgoblin cave in return for his freedom. True to his word, he led everyone to the cave of the hobgoblins. Finding a secret latch, the party entered the dark cave of the hobgoblins. Moving in, they found a group of humans and a gnoll chained to the walls. While killing the hobgoblin guards, another group of hobgoblins approached from behind and attacked! It was a hard fight, but scaring off the attackers proved to be a good tactic and the fight soon ended. The gnoll was beyond saving, and was killed while chained. The prisoners turned out to be Finn, his wife Anara, and the two guards they had hired to guard their recent shipment of weapons and armor. Someone noticed that Anara had a glowing dagger hidden in her boot. The party talked with Finn, trying to make a deal, but the overweight merchant was not much for conversation. Anara took charge and asked the party to escort them out before reinforcements arrived. Travelling throughout the night, they arrived back at the keep at around 5 AM. Finn treated everyone to breakfast and everyone retreated to their rooms for the night. Goblin ears were turned in and the captain of the guard refused to believe that there were hobgoblins. He is willing to offer a higher bounty if the party provides the body of a hobgoblin to back up their claims. Loot *236 sp *40 cp *Goblin ears: 10 - 50 sp *Hobgoblin ears: 12 - 60 sp *(Included in the above total) Junk: *8 Rusty daggers *5 Rusty scimitars *6 Rusty longswords *8 Slings *5 Low quality shortbows *6 Low quality longbows *110 Low quality arrows *5 Putrid leather armors *6 Rusty sets of chainmail *11 Rough shields *If anyone wants some of this equipment, claim it in the comments below. All weapons suffer a -1 to damage because they are low quality. Armor and shields are -1 from the numbers in the PHB. XP: 210 each